Fotos de la discordia
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - ¿Cómo reaccionara Yuuri al recibir fotos de Viktor y Cris en las que aparecen en situaciones comprometedoras? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Viktor? ¿Qué tiene que ver Phichit en todo eso?


**Fotos de la discordia**

 **Resumen** : ¿Cómo reaccionara Yuuri al recibir fotos de Viktor y Cris en las que aparecen en situaciones comprometedoras? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Viktor? ¿Qué tiene que ver Phichit en todo eso?

 **Categoría:** Yuri! On ice

 **Personajes:** Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos

 **Clasificación** : G

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

.-.-.-.

Quería que el mundo se le viniera encima en ese minuto, mientras trataba, con manos temblorosas, de pasar una y otra vez las doce fotos que le mandaron por mensaje encriptado a su correo personal.

Yuuri Katsuki nunca fue una persona confiada, de hecho, siempre tuvo un lado inseguro de sí mismo, aun después de que finalmente le diera el sí a Viktor para ser pareja, formal, romántica, nada de entrenador-alumno. De eso ya un año.

Pero las imágenes que tenía en la mano estaban torturándolo, porque en una de ellas, podía ver a su pareja casi siendo besada por Cris.

-Esto tiene que tener una explicación –se dijo a si mismo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos. No iba a llorar, por que cabía la posibilidad de que las imágenes fueran tomadas fuera de contexto. ¿Verdad?

-Yuuri, aquí estás.

Viktor vio a su novio dado vuelta contra la pared, mientras trataba en vano de no dejar ver como su cuerpo temblaba tratando de ocultar la angustia que estaba sintiendo. Se acercó lentamente al notar que su japonés no se voltearía a verlo por su propia voluntad.

-¿Por qué?

Fue casi un susurro y Viktor se sintió miserable. Llegó hasta su pareja y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Yuuri?

-No sé qué pasa –dijo volteando a mirarlo- ¿Por qué me llegó esto, Viktor? ¿Por qué ahora?

Viktor vio lo que estaba perturbando a su pareja lo entendió todo.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-Eso espero, Viktor Nikiforov –dijo ahora molesto mientras se paraba y lo miraba de frente. Esperaba que Viktor reaccionara negando todo con vehemencia, pero no, parecía que estaba a punto de darle una excusa.

-Espera, cálmate –dijo parándose al lado e su, ahora, furibundo amante.

-No me digas que me calme, Viktor, estoy dolido, estoy molesto, estoy…

-Celoso –le terminó de decir el de cabellos plateados-. Es lo mismo que siento yo cada vez que subes fotos con tu amigo.

-¿Con Phichit?

-¿Tienes otro amigo con el que te tomes selfie subidas de tono?

-Estas exageran… -Yuuri podía ser descuidado, podía ser algo torpe, pero cuando la verdad era tan obvia, hasta él la notaba-. Me engañaste… tu sacaste estas fotos.

-Vamos, Yuuri, sólo quería que sintieras lo mismo que siento yo cuando veo tus fotos.

-¡Pero no tenías que hacer esto, tonto!

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras el japonés peleaba entre sus brazos.

-Suéltame, Viktor.

-No, no te voy a soltar, así que cálmate.

-¡Deja de decirme que me calme!

Viktor sonrió de lado, su Yuuri era tan lindo cuando se molestaba. Se acercó y pese a que Yuuri no cooperó desde el principio, terminó por responder al beso del ruso.

Luego de que el japonés terminara por rendirse a los besos y caricias de Viktor, ambos juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

-Sólo quiero que seas mío, Yuuri, me molesta que siempre Chulanont se te tire encima cuando te ve… entiéndeme por favor. No quiero que no tengas amigos, pero sí que sea yo el único con derecho a tocar tu cuerpo.

-Lo lamento –le dijo abrasándose al pecho de Viktor-. Nunca imaginé que te sentirías así. No quiero que sientas lo que sentí cuando recibí las fotos.

-Gracias.

Se volvieron a besar por un rato, hasta que una duda asaltó a Yuuri al pensar en las fotos.

-A propósito ¿Quién tomo las fotos?

-Oh, le dije a Chulanont que era para una broma y las sacó sin problemas.

Mataría a su mejor amigo.

Fin

N/A: Hola!

Estoy tan feliz con el fandom que me voy a dar el gusto de escribir todos los drabble que ustedes quieran, sólo pónganme brevemente la idea en un comentario y la pareja que quieren y con gusto e las dedicaré.

Un beso

Majo


End file.
